Kirby's Orb
by TheUndyingCrystal
Summary: Kirby's story continues. She is transported to the Galaxy Far Far Away through a mystical orb. Will she survive the Sith and get home, or will she lose more than her life? :UBER SEXUALITY:
1. Watcher in the Closet

"I see her. She has the package. What do we do?" I asked the mission commander.

"Follow her at a distance, and ensure she opens it as instructed." He answered.

"What's in the package, anyway? Who's the girl?" I requested. I didn't like getting missions where I didn't get good briefings.

"Her name is Kirby Reed. The package contents are top secret. She is a high-priority target." The radio crackled with his answer.

"Why?"

"Because she's been in…contact with demons before."

"Contact?" I asked dubiously.

"She got raped by one." He answered, obviously irritated with my constant questioning.

Kirby continued walking down the street, approaching her destination, holding the package.

"She's cute…for a human." I thought privately to myself.

She arrived finally, entering the apartment complex, and I entered as well.

"So far, so good." I whispered into the radio.

I loitered outside her particular door as instructed, and waited for her to arrive.

After a couple minutes of waiting, she arrived, having apparently stopped to purchase a snack: Salt and Vinegar chips. I took my chance.

"Hello!" I called out.

"Oh, hello. I don't think I've seen you before…" She replied, stopping as planned.

"I live nearby. I'm gone most of the time. My name is….Abraham." I continued talking.

"Nice name." She complimented, and we continued to talk for a short amount of time. I learned a lot about her. She was skilled in a lot: she is able to play piano, sing, dance, snowboard, and is an admirable cook.

Eventually, however, she had to take her leave. By then, it was just on time.

"6:30. Perfect." I thought to myself as she said goodbye, and went into her apartment.

I transformed, becoming shadow itself, and easily found myself in her bedroom, well hidden from view. She walked into the bedroom a moment later, and deposited the package on her bed. She then began to change her clothes. I must say the urge to make my presence known was powerful as she removed her bra.

She finally finished, and retired to bed early. She finally remembered the package a little later and opened it.

"What the fuck?" I thought.

It was an orb. A simple, gold orb with silver inlaid into the lines. It had a single symbol in the top. As she touched it, a bright light blinded me.

I felt slightly crisped when the light finally died down, and I emerged coughing from my hiding place. What I saw shocked me beyond words.

Kirby Reed was gone. Her clothes remained. Nothing was scorched like I thought. The orb had become a worthless sphere of glass.

As I searched everywhere, the only thought in my mind was:

"**Where is Kirby Reed?"**


	2. An Awkward Introduction

Kirby had in fact been transported by the ancient relic to a galaxy far far away.

The planet of Taris, to be exact. However, her only chance to escape this predicament is to use her wits and charm to escape this doomed planet.

However, her state of arrival and (lack of) clothing would land her in trouble.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ugh…where am I?" I wondered. How did I end up from my bedroom to…this? I looked around and saw the oddly designed cities. Of course I was a little surprised when I saw space ships.

The most surprising of all was the revelation that I was completely naked.

"Who are you, and why are you naked?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned, and saw an odd sight. Two women were also in the apartment, and looked severely hurt. The older one was the worst, her cropped white hair slightly dirty, and her clothes badly torn. The younger, more tanned one was clutching a burn on her side. Their clothes didn't look much better. The older girl had some sort of white winter uniform on, and the younger barely anything except for a bra and her panties.

"Uhhh….I…I'm lost?" I offered helplessly.

The two regarded each other.

"My name is Brianna…" The older one introduced herself.

"…And mine is Rala." The other finished.

"So, uh, Rala and Brianna…know where I can get some clothes?" I asked politely.

"Well, considering the state we're in…we'd have to create some makeshift clothes, and then get ourselves some credits." Brianna replied.

"Credits?" I asked curiously.

"Y'know, Republic credits? The currency throughout the galaxy?" She offered impatiently.

"Right…credits…" I muttered. "Where the hell am I?"

"I don't think I caught your name, by the way." Brianna interjected.

"Kirby. Kirby Reed." I told her.

"Kirby. Huh…" She repeated, and went over to the workbench, and continued working on something.

Rala beckoned me over.

"Sorry about that…she's trying to repair our weapons after they sustained damage a while ago. I'm trying to solve our clothing problem." She explained.

"Hmmm…" I thought for a while, looking at our resources and possible ways to get clothes. My train of thought was suddenly cut off. I realized Rala was touching my breast.

"Uhhh…what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, frozen.

"They're so big and…soft. Much bigger than ours." She examined, and I was unable to move as she slowly squeezed it.

"Rala!" Brianna took her away, and brought me over to her worktable after a short talk with Rala.

"I am sorry about that. Rala…is unused to general manners. She's been a sex slave for a long time." She apologized.

"It's…fine." I waved my hand. "Water under the bridge, as the saying goes."

Brianna nodded appreciatively. Then she took on a slightly inquisitive look.

"But…I am slightly curious. How are your breasts so—" She began.

"Gah!" I interrupted, embarrassed.

"Why are you so embarrassed? We're both girls." She asked suspiciously.

"You been living as a slave all your life, too?" I stuttered, bright red. "You don't go touch other girl's breasts that you just met!"

She was slightly taken aback. However, after much discussion, she convinced me to let her examine me. Privately, that is.

She lightly put her gloved hand on my left breast, and squeezed. I barely managed to stifle a moan.

"How are yours….so big and so soft?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I retorted.

"Such…big breasts would have been a disadvantage where most come from. You show no signs of physical training…and it looks like you compulsively…-"

"HEY! Whoa! I don't need your psychological profiling service. I don't come from this galaxy. I come from planet EARTH." I protested.

"Earth?" She repeated, obviously confused.

"Yeah…" I got up from the bed, and covered myself with a sheet toga.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To take a bath!" I replied loudly. I pressed the exit button and left this den of sexually curious fools.

"God…what weirdos…my tits aren't that big…" I muttered as I tried to get the memory out of my mind.

"Honestly…argh….fine, okay, they're huge compared to those two girl's, but I don't see how that is a disadvantage…"

I exited the elevator and after some searching, finally found a private shower I could use. And even better were the discovery of a set of clothes laying there.

"And afterwards, I plan on ditching those two." I mutter to myself, and gather the stray clothes, hoping they were my size.


	3. A Bathing Companion

I sighed in anticipation as I turned on the hot water, and I smiled as the hot steam filled the room and fogged the mirrors.

"Ah…a little R&R should help me deal with this galaxy-hopping thing…" I think out loud, and after looking around to make sure no one was there, I slipped out of my makeshift robes and settled into the warm waters.

"Pfft…I don't compulsively touch myself…" I mumble, remembering her diagnosis.

Okay, okay, maybe I do it a little. Or a lot.

Not my fault that I have a tendency to masturbate in my sleep. And when I'm watching a movie. And when I'm even at work. And maybe a little at lunch.

My thoughts turned back to that one time back when I worked at a cubicle, as an attorney, for a brief amount of time. That was the most embarrassing thing that I had ever experienced.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt with a grey short skirt. This was before I chose to get contacts, so I was wearing my glasses at the time. Whenever I had the urge to…relieve my horniness, I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't concentrate on one other thing. Not even sharpening pencils. So I was worried when I accidentally looked up porn while at work. Instantly, I was aroused and ready to go. So what was I to do? I had to get this project done, or I was screwed. So I quietly slipped my skirt and panties off, and had very quietly spent the time rubbing myself, attempting to relieve myself as quickly as possible.

"Kirby?" I heard someone say. It was Derek, the guy who sat across from me.

"Y-yeah?" I replied carefully and slowly, trying not to moan it.

"I was wondering if you could help me bring back a case file?" He asked.

"Ummm..n-now's not really the best t-time…" I managed to get out.

"It'll only take a minute. Besides, I'm sure you need a stretch." He pushed further.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute." I managed to get him to go away, and I reached down to retrieve my lower garments. My underwear and skirt were gone. I nearly screamed as I caught a glance of the girl in the cubicle next to me pick up a familiar pair of panties and a skirt. Thankfully, the skirt was unnoticeably inside-out, turning it green instead of grey, making it unrecognizable.

"What the—?" She muttered, and threw the panties and skirt into the garbage.

I nearly panicked. I had to get to a trash can two meters away and in full view of several people, literally half naked! And I knew the janitor was on her way to take the trash out in about seven minutes.

"A-Ahem. Sarah?" I managed to call out quietly.

"Hmm? Yeah, Kirby?" She replied.

"Could you pass the trash can? I seem to have accidently thrown something away…" I requested casually.

"Sure…just tell me what it is, and I'll get it. The janitor doesn't like it when we move the trash cans." She replied.

I was in pure panic now. I knew Sarah was slightly pushy, and a notorious gossip. I had to play it casual. I was even further agitated by the janitor magically appearing at the end of the room. I knew it took her at least five minutes to get here.

"I'll get it myself." I cheerfully replied.

"No, no, I can get it." She responded.

"Give. Me. The. Trash. Can. Please." I requested politely, yet forcefully and desperately.

"No." She answered simply.

In the end, I had to suck it up. I had already finished what I started, and my chair and the underside of my desk was soaked in my juices. After managing to dry myself off enough, I took a deep breath and stood up, strolling casually over to the trash can.

"AIEEEE!" I heard a woman scream before fainting, and that was it. The entire room had seen me. I smiled awkwardly, and retrieved my garments. As I walked back to my desk awkwardly, I ignored the wolf whistles from the guys and the scathing stares from the girls, and at least a couple oddly attracted looks from the girls. I dressed myself, and went to find Derek, who I should've been helping four minutes ago.

All in all, that was why I quit. I couldn't deal with the guys hitting on me constantly, and the girls making rumors.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I cringed as I thought of that particular memory even as I moaned one last time and squirted more into the water. Thankfully, this bath had some sort of filter, who drained all the liquid from my activity, otherwise I'd be all sticky.

I saw two things that piqued my interest: a small bottle labeled BUBBLES, and the intriguing showerhead that hung above me.

"What that, I wonder…" I thought curiously, and carefully stood in the bathtub, retrieving the object. As I examined the buttons, one caught my eye.

It was a large button that was labeled with a earthquake motif. I gave it a press and it instantly started vibrating in my hands, the nozzle gently yet quickly quivering.

It was a vibrating showerhead. I had heard about these things from other girls that thought they were alone in the bathroom. I had never thought to try one. There was only one place to buy them, and I didn't relish going to that store. It was a small, shady little business called the _Penetrator_. I had gone in out of curiosity, and regretted it. The clerk made several insinuations, some of which included I was gay, and that I was a nudist. She had even tried to sexually harass me by tricking me into going into the back with her, and attempted to take off my clothes.

I had come back once in a while, mostly to buy the occasional toy. The vibrators there were extremely provocative, and extremely prejudiced against by the clerks.

I looked around cautiously, and lowered the showerhead slowly.

"Why not…might as well try it once." I reasoned irrationally.

It was amazing. I slowly touched it to my opening, and it instantly pleasured it. I finally penetrated myself and accidentally clicked the ultra-power setting.

"OHHHHH!" I yelped loudly, and started sinking back into the water as the little device fucked me extremely fast. As I sank, my juices dripped downwards into the filters, and I felt it also coming down my legs.

It reached the climax just as I sank down into the water fully. I moaned extremely loudly in the overwhelming pleasure, and felt myself squirt over and over as I managed to take it out of my now exhausted womanhood.

I sighed as I sat in the water, the after-pleasure cooling down.

That was when I saw it. At first, I knew I was seeing things after such a party. A small blue tentacle was slowly making its way up the drain towards me.

"What the—" I briefly started, and it suddenly moved forward like a bullet towards my pussy before I could stop. It penetrated me hard, and long. I was squealing in discomfort and pain. I could feel it slowly traveling through me, and I suddenly yelped in pain, as it started to cut into my sensitive sex, and doubled over in the tub sitting down as it shifted past my ovaries and uterus. The water was turning light red as my womanhood slowly bled. The feeling was not unlike my period, but I had already bled a week ago. It finally exited my sexual organs and pulled out of my womanhood.

"What the fuck are you?" I squealed in pain, clutching my bleeding pussy, and I gulped in sudden despair as two more tentacles appeared from the drain. I moved to get out of the tub, but they were faster, and the two wrapped themselves around my legs and pulled in a awkward fashion. I yelped in surprise as they spread my legs wide. The first tentacle began poking gently at my body, beginning at my bleeding pussy, and I struggled as it arrived at my ass. I continued to struggle even harder, but they were iron hard in their grip. I coughed in pain as the tentacle thrust itself up my ass.

"FUCK!" I whimpered loudly, and it continued to travel through my anus, and I began to drip blood from my mouth as it travelled through my intestines and arrived at my stomach.

"No, no!" I begged the tentacles, but they took no notice. I arched my neck back and puked all over the floor as it went further up. At this point, at least seven more tentacles had arrived and were beginning to poke and prod my womanhood. I managed to get a few words out as my vision blackened.

"…Please…no…" I whispered pleadingly.

They didn't listen. I finally screamed one last time as I felt a dozen tentacles penetrate me. My expression of pain was interrupted as the tentacle came out of my mouth and continued into the water, the length continuing through my anus and body.

I fell unconscious as the pain overwhelmed me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

_**I deeply apologize if this particular scene made you squeamish, but it is integral to the story, and let's be honest: we'd all love to see Kirby get raped by a bunch of tentacles.**_

_**Either way, I am sorry, and if you are still squeamish, you may want to skip the next chapter. It is entirely about the tentacle creature raping her, and goes into further detail.**_

_**THE UNDYING CRYSTAL**_


	4. A Painful Lesson

I woke finally, and realized I was out of the tub, and had somehow gotten myself to the door. I felt like crap, not-so-mysteriously. My entire body ached and some parts were still slightly coated in the slime the tentacles had been exuding. I looked around feebly, and breathed easy as I noticed they were nowhere to be seen.

"Thank God…" I sighed in relief, and tried to stand. I felt like jelly, and was barely able to move. I slightly worried as I realized my hands were shaking very badly, and I was freezing, being still soaked. I readied myself to crawl.

"Maybe….maybe those two weirdo's are nearby…they can help." I hoped, knowing they likely weren't. I was lying against the bathroom door, and I could barely make out the exit out of the locker room. It would take a few minutes, but I could crawl across.

As I was about to start, I heard an odd, squirmy noise coming from behind me. I turned my neck, and gasped.

The tentacles had returned, and had formed into a human-shaped form.

"Do not panic, young female." It spoke inhumanly, as if multiple voices were saying the same thing at the same time.

That only served to panic me more. I felt faint.

"You are being given a gift! An honor!" It spoke quickly.

"And what honor is that, tentacles?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Do not call me that. My name is Androl, and I am a Mandragora. I am a mass of tentacles, yes, but I am much more." He sternly replied.

"But…why did you rape me?" I whimpered hesitantly.

"My apologies…I needed to see if you were fertile. The others…were unsatisfactory." He replied carefully. He gestured to the young woman that was lying nearby. She was naked as well, and showed signs of sexual abuse.

"She was…impure. She poisoned herself with such pills." He also pointed to a small bottle of medicinal tablets that I recognized as a special pill for women who wanted to get more out of the experience when having sex.

"So you killed her?" I asked, with a look of disbelief.

"No. She is quite alive. I just incapacitated her…until now." He corrected, and swiftly one of his tentacles, that had a barbed tip, injected her. She woke nearly instantly.

"Let me go, you freak!" She screamed loudly, perhaps trying to attract attention.

"This room is soundproof, Shela." He spoke disapprovingly.

She struggled briefly, and he slapped her. He spent another ten minutes preaching to her about the so-called poisons, and promptly executed her, by several tentacles entering her mouth and suffocating her. He carelessly let her corpse drop to the floor.

"What did you do to me?" I begged, looking at my shaky hands.

"I merely injected you with a slight paralysis poison, and some other substances." He replied willingly.

"What substances?" I demanded shakily.

"Oh, a few that will help the embryo grow." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Embryo?" I asked nervously.

"The one I'm going to implant in you. You are completely healthy, and are quite capable of feeding the offspring." He explained happily.

"You bastard! You're gonna impregnate me with some monster?" I protested angrily.

"It's an honor. Few are capable of carrying one. You will be remembered for your sacrifice." He soothed.

"Sacrifice?" I continued nervously.

"Once mature, the offspring will burst from your chest, killing you." He finished.

No way in fuck was I getting this embryo.

"Time to do it." He spoke, and began to approach.

I began to crawl. He was slowly approaching from behind, and I didn't have much of a headstart. In desperation, I managed to click the door button, and seal him in. The lock was easy to click as well, and I started, crawling as fast as I could across the room. When I had reached the halfway point in the room, Androl burst from the bathroom, having found the way to open it. I was gasping with tears as I went even faster.

It was no use. He stretched an arm, and wrapped the tentacles around my bare legs, and dragged me back. I screamed in agony as the hard floor scraped my nipples, and he flipped me over.

"Time to end this." He growled irately. I struggled as hard as I could, and he pinned my arms down. I sobbed as he positioned himself, and screamed as the tentacles subsided where his crotch would be, and an extremely long, uniquely shaped straightly pointed tentacle came out, accompanied by his testicles, which were the size of baseballs. I finally recognized it. The way the odd tentacle ended, in a mushroom shape, and how it strangely twitched, seemingly flowing with blood. I realized it was his erect cock, and it was much, much, much longer than any human penis I had ever seen. His testicles were odd; they were transparent. I could see his sperm swimming around in there, awaiting to meet my seed.

"Please…don't…" I begged one last time.

"Shut the fuck up." He replied, and thrust hard.

The length went into me as far as I went, and he went farther, jerking back and forth harder and harder. His ball sack struck against my ass, stinging painfully. I squealed in pain as I felt his tentacles gently anal fuck me. His "hand" tentacles spread joyfully, and began to fondle my breasts.

"Where is the opening here?" He wondered out loud, and I realized that he was looked to penetrate me in my tits as well.

"NO! Please, I don't have any holes there!" I begged.

He relented, but continued to fuck me there. Just to stop me from moaning, he also put tentacles in my mouth.

I moved erratically, but it was pretty uncomfortable. It was a hard metal floor, his length was in too far, he was squeezing my boobs too much, and he was going into my ass much too far.

Eventually, he groaned, and his entire body seemed to quiver. I tried to struggle, seeing this as an opportunity, but he was almost stronger. His balls were puffing up a lot, striking the sensitive skin between my ass and pussy like a steel hammer. At that precise moment, he let go of my mouth and exited my ass, before withdrawing the tentacles fondling my breasts. He roared for a few seconds, and his testicles emptied all he had into his cock, which in turn delivered it to me.

The sheer force of all that cum sent me shooting across the room as he literally cumshot me like a fire hose. In a few seconds, he was on me again. He shoved the tip into my pussy, and cumshot once more. I was sliding across the room, my lower body painted white. I cried as I hit the wall smartly, and he finally stopped for a moment.

"Agh…" I managed to cough.

He was upon me yet again. I protested as he drove his cock into my mouth this time. My heart fell as I realized he had only emptied one testicle.

In that single moment, he forced at least a gallon of cum down my throat as he cumshot my mouth. I couldn't even cough. He emptied into my mouth, forcing me to swallow mouthful after mouthful. And it tasted bad. Like bitter salt. Due to his size, the sperm was much bigger. The size of a tadpole. So I was literally feeling them squirming around in my throat, mouth, face, and pussy.

"adsafjh…afsdafgjdk" I coughed, spitting a bunch of cum out. I cringed as I saw the tadpole-like creature swimming in the white substance.

Androl seethed, and smacked me across the face.

"NO WASTE!" He yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled back.

He threatened to anally rape me again. So I humiliatingly lapped up the white liquid, and put the creature into my pussy directly.

"It is done." He finished approvingly, and promptly left.

I promptly puked, throwing up white cum everywhere.

I burst into tears, and fell over. As I lay in the huge puddle of white cum, which was slowly building, I masturbated, which released the massive amount of liquid from its place. I also occasionally threw up.

As I finished, I froze in place as I heard the sounds of footsteps. I knew a group of women used this room to shower and change for whatever they did later.

I staggered onto my feet, and managed to get a locker open, and slam myself shut inside it. The door then opened. I was wrong. A single woman walked in. She had black hair, and it was long, reaching down past her shoulders. She was dressed in a doctor's uniform. She walked down the lockers, and opened one. It was right next to mine. She stripped naked and dressed in a casual wardrobe, with a white shirt and brown vest, and a pair of red pants and brown boots.

At that moment, I realized I felt sick. I knew I was about to throw up another round of his cum. I tried to stop myself.

I failed. She heard the locker next to her throw up. I cringed in fear as I saw her shadow approach the locker, and her eyes looked inside.


End file.
